Buster's Crush!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Buster Baxter has a crush on Prunella's best friend Marina Datillo.
1. The First Chapter

**Buster's Crush!**

The story starts off with Arthur Read and his friend Buster Baxter, playing some catch at the Elwood City park, as they  
continued to play the game, Prunella Deegan and her best friend Marina Datillo, were also in the park Prunella was  
sitting on the bench reading one of her magic books, while Marina was practicing doing her soccer moves, right after reading the last chapter of her book Prunella then says to Marina.

"I really need to do that trick one of these days Marina, because it looks so fun to do!"

While sill practicing, Marina repiles.

"Oh, you and youre magic wizard books, why don't you just take a break and play some soccer with me."

Meanwhile, Buster who was still playing catch with Arthur suddenly then turns his head around for a second and saw Marina playing with the scoccer ball, right after he took a glance at her he started to have some butterflies in his stomach, as he continued to stare at her, little red shaped hearts was now coming out of his chest, and was now floating above the ground, but suddenly Arthur then threws the ball and Buster who wasn't paying any attention got clobbered with it!

Arthur quickly runs over to check up on him? thinking he might be injured, he yells out while running.

"Buster! Buster! Oh, Lord Buster! are you okay!"

When Arthur was trying to him up on his feet, he then tells his friend.

"Yeah, i'm fine, hey who's that girl over there playing soccer? she's kind of cute!"

Arthur tells him.

"Oh, that's Marino Datillo she's Prunella's best friend from Mighty Mountain Elemtenary school, uh... Buster?"

Buster who was still lovestruck looking at Marino, then comes out of it and says.

"Oh, i'm sorry Arthur, I can't help myself I think i'm in love with her!"

Arthur then says to him.

"How do you know? you really don't her and I just you her name."

Buster then says.

"Well, can you find out more about her, oh pretty please try to get more scoop on her, please friend."

Arthur then said.

"Now how am I going to do that?"

After scartching his head, he tells him.

"You know, Prunella I mean she's her friend right, just ask Prunella more about her!"

Arthur now said.

"All Right! i'll ask Prunella for you."

Suddenly, Buster grabs Arthur's arm and says.

"Wait! Wait! not right now, I don't want Marina to know that I like her because they'll both laugh at me."

Arthur then says.

"Ok. i'll ask Prunella at the suger bowel on Sunday we that make you happy?"

He then knobs his head.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Suger Bowl

Later that day… at the Suger Bowl, Arthur who was already sitting in one of the booths drinking a soda, had just  
saw Prunella walking inside, when she saw Arthur sitting in the way back row she goe's over to where he was at,  
and sat on the other side of the tabel and says to him.

"Hey Arthur! you wanted to see me about something?"

He then said.

"Uh, yes Prunella, I need to talk to you about your friend Marina Ditillo you see Buster has a crush on her."

After she heard what he said, Prunella begin to laugh out lound becaues she thought Arthur was joking.

"Ha! Hee! Hee! Hoo! Ha! Ha! That's a good one Arthur! oh boy, you really got me going."

But when she now see's the look on his face, she knew he wasn't telling a joke.

"Oh My Gosh, you're serious aren't you."

Arthur then said.

"I'm afraid so, he really doe's have a crush on her for some reason? and he wanted you to tell me  
more about her, you know, what she's like? what's her favorite things? you know stuff like that."

Prunella then said while ordering some ice cream.

"I don't know about this, I mean Marina is athletic and sharp like a twig, while Buster is well... a little weird."

He then says.

"I know he belives in aliens and other strange stuff like that, but what if I told him to act normal around  
her she'll proably never notice his odd ways right? she is bilnd isn't she?"

Prunella after tasting her ice cream sundae, said.

"She is, but I really don't think this is going to work Arthur?"

He then says to her.

"Let's just try it for one day, lets have them get together at the park next Saturday!"

Prunella then told him.

"Well... all right i'll tell Marina to be there at noon."

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
